Quatro Estações
by Lady Murder
Summary: As estações são efêmeras. O inesperado, não. / Presente de aniversário para Anne Asakura, resumo por Hiei-and-Shino.


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos fandons aqui presentes me pertencem, bgs.

**

* * *

**

**Presente para Anne Asakura, que está fazendo aniversário hoje, parabéns para ela! :D**

* * *

**Quatro estações**

* * *

**Inverno**

O loirinho aproximou-se, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto do outro. Puxou levemente a manga da blusa branca que o moreno usava. L encarou Mello.

- O que foi? – L perguntou, com um ar meio risonho. Sabia exatamente o que era.

- Eu... Estou com frio. – Falou, encarando os pés. E, assim que L afastou se um pouco do sofá em que estava e Mello sentou-se ao seu lado. Sem pedir, o loirinho pegou a parte do lençol, que cobria as pernas de L, que estava sobrando e enrolou suas próprias pernas. Estremeceu ao sentir a perna do moreno, mesmo sob o tecido da calça, encostar-se à sua. L voltou sua atenção para a televisão à frente, onde mostrava a previsão de uma grande nevasca naquela última noite de inverno.

Sem conseguir evitar, Mello encarou a xícara de chocolate que L levava à boca. Só de ver a fumaça saindo da xícara, sentiu-se esquentar. Não conseguiu evitar o desejo em seus olhos. L o encarou, e fez com que Mello abandonasse sua expressão desejosa para uma emburrada.

- Se queria, era só pedir. – O outro falou, calmamente, entregando a xícara para Mello, que, com um sorriso no rosto, começou a beber sem se importar de queimar a língua. Quando acabou, pôs a xícara na mesa de centro, tentando não pensar que bebera tudo, sem deixar nada para L.

- Você... Vai embora amanhã? – Ele perguntou, olhando para a TV.

- Assim que a nevasca acabar. – Mello sentiu-se estremecer. Não sabia dizer se de frio. – Ainda com frio? – L perguntou e, sem esperar por uma resposta, passou seu braço ao redor do corpo de Mello e o juntou mais ao seu corpo. O loiro arregalou levemente os olhos, mas, meio corado, encostou sua cabeça no peito de L. Seus olhos se fecharam.

E, quando Mello adormeceu, a última coisa que passou em sua cabeça foi em como era bom o inverno.

**

* * *

****Primavera**

- Lal, olha essas! – Colonello exclamou, enquanto se agachava para olhar os vários dentes-de-leão do parque. Lal Mirch aproximou-se, sorrindo levemente, corada. Havia realmente se assustado quando o loiro a chamara para ir com ele ao parque para "ver a primavera", como o mesmo havia dito.

- As primaveras estão cada vez mais sortidas de flores. – Comentou, enquanto se agachava ao lado dele. Viu, ao lado, várias violetas e seu sorriso aumentou. – É tão linda... – Suspirou, pegando uma.

- Concordo plenamente. – Ele falou. Lal virou-se para encará-lo e arregalou levemente os olhos ao vê-lo encarando-a e não a flor, como imaginara. Colonello sorriu, levantando-se. – Vamos andando?

- A-ah, vamos. – Levantou-se também, rodando a flor em sua mão, levemente corada. Andaram um tempo em silêncio. Colonello olhando animadamente ao redor e Lal Mirch apenas encarando a flor em sua mão.

- Lal? – Chamou, depois de um tempo, parando de andar. Sem esperar que Lal falasse qualquer coisa, Colonello pegou a flor que estava na mão da garota e encarou-a por um instante. Sorrindo, pôs a flor atrás da orelha da Mirch. – Como pensava, combina perfeitamente.

- Ah, eu... – Lal Mirch balbuciou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Pode fechar os olhos por um instante? – Pediu, aproximando-se. Corando, ela obedeceu, optando por não perguntar o porquê disso. Colonello a observou por um instante, antes de colar levemente seus lábios aos dela.

E quando colaram seus corpos, ainda se beijando, ambos pensaram que não era para menos que a primavera era tida como a estação mais romântica.

**

* * *

**

Verão

Road encarou o teto. Gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa. Acabara de acordar e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como estava quente. Muito quente. Passou a mão na testa, tirando o suor e olhou para o resto do quarto, não encontrando quem esperava encontrar. Sentou-se, com o cenho franzido. Olhou pela janela e tudo o que viu foi a claridade do sol. Ofegou, abanando-se com a mão. Como estava _quente_.

Levantou-se, pegando a garrafa de água que estava no criado-mudo, bebendo tudo de uma vez. O corpo por baixo da fina camisola preta estava suado; suas pernas embaixo das meias roxas estavam suadas; seus braços estavam suados; seu rosto estava suado. Verão não era sua estação preferida.

Livrou-se da camisola, ficando somente de roupa íntima e de meias. _Melhor_, pensou. Começou a andar para fora do quarto, quando ouviu um barulho de chuveiro, vindo do banheiro. Sorriu. Abriu a porta lenta e silenciosamente, entrando. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver as silhuetas de Allen atrás da porta de vidro do box. Andou até lá, abrindo, de supetão, a porta.

- Ro-road?! – Exclamou Allen, encarando-a. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, corando.

- Eu estava com calor. – Murmurou, antes de beijá-lo, deixando-se molhar pela refrescante água do chuveiro.

Assim era definitivamente melhor.

**

* * *

**

Outono

Dino deitou-se, ofegante, sobre as folhas secas. Olhou para o lado, onde Hibari, igualmente ofegante, encarava o céu. Ambos não sabiam como tinham chegado ali, naquela situação no qual todos os dois estavam sem blusas, com os zíperes da calça abertos e marcas de mordidas ou arranhões pelo corpo.

O fato era em que dado momento, Hibari estava sozinho, no jardim da escola, olhando as folhas das árvores caírem por causa do Outono. Então Dino chegara, tentando começar uma conversa animada. E num segundo, Hibari estava saindo; e no outro os dois estavam se beijando ferozmente, sem se importar do lugar onde estavam ou das pessoas que poderiam vê-los.

Hibari desviou o olhar de céu e encarou Dino, com o cenho franzido. Ergueu-se, enquanto Dino fazia o mesmo. E, sem esperar que o loiro terminasse de levantar, Hibari imprensou-o contra a árvore mais próxima. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e, quando suas bocas estavam a milímetros uma da outra, parou.

- Você acaba de me fazer manchar a honra da escola. – Estreitou os olhos. Dino ergueu as sobrancelhas – Eu definitivamente irei te morder até a morte. – Completou, antes de tomar a boca do outro.

E as únicas que observavam isso, eram as folhas secas abaixo de seus pés.

* * *

**N/Hiei: **Dino x Hibari s2 Entrei em colapso por causa deles. Vou procurar doujinshis dos dois, beijos.

**N/A: **Parabéns, parabéns, parabéns. Sobrinha, quero que seja muito feliz hoje e sempre! Você é uma pessoa simplesmente especial para mim! Eu te amo muito, cara! Já é indispensável na minha vida!

E, cara, perdão se a fic não foi lá essas coisas, mas eu fiz o que pude nesse meu momento de crise. Enfim, só não pus MelloHalle porque realmente não consigo fazer esse casal :X. Mas enfim.

Espero que tenha gostado, foi de coração ;D.

Amo-te! E amo também minha querida beta Hee, à quem agradeço por betar XD.

E aí? **Reviews?**


End file.
